


Playground Love

by MorgTW



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Tragedy, Diary/Journal, F/M, Fem!Illumi, Fem!Kuroro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgTW/pseuds/MorgTW
Summary: Kuroro es hija de una familia extraña, los padres nunca están y ella siempre viste bien.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika
Kudos: 6





	Playground Love

10/03/20XX

Hay un muchacho nuevo en la clase, no lo había notado porque no asistí el primer día. Es rubio, delgado y tiene ojos muy lindos. No sé cómo se llama, pero parece ser muy reservado.

Me gustaría conocerlo.

15/03/20XX

Se llama Kurapika Kurta. Le tocó hacer un trabajo con Shalnark, así que él me dijo su nombre.

Es un nombre muy único, como él.

Me gusta.

20/03/20XX

Mis padres regresaron de su viaje de _negocios._ Sé lo que hacen, pero me da igual. Me trajeron mucha ropa nueva, negra, por supuesto.

Oito dice que debo de dejar de ser tan materialista, pero ¿qué le importa? Ellos nunca están con nosotras, como dice Britney.

“I only accept apologies in cash.”

Viviré y moriré así.

04/04/20XX

Los amigos de Kurapika fueron al salón de clases a desearle feliz cumpleaños. 4/4 un número peligroso.

Sus amigos son extraños, Leorio se la pasó coqueteando con todas las chicas del salón. Tuvo el descaro de acercarse a mí. Ew.

También es amigo de Killua, el hermano de Illumi. Pobre niña robot, su hermano prefiere a sus amigos antes que a ella.

10/04/20XX

Hoy fui a la biblioteca y él estaba ahí. Parece que tiene un trabajo como medio tiempo ahí. Estaba leyendo y noté que tiene las pestañas muy largas, parece una niña.

12/04/20XX

Hablé con Kurapika. Es muy agradable. Conoce muchos libros de historia, creo que tantos como yo. Me gustaría volver a hablar con él.

Feitan dice que me veo como estúpida últimamente. ¡Qué se ha creído! ¡Enano odioso!

20/04/20XX

Oito me ha dicho que no podré hacer la fiesta del sábado, que supuestamente hay que ahorrar… Blah, blah, blah.

La haré igualmente, pero quizás solo invite a mis arañas. Es una ocasión especial, Uvogin aprobó los exámenes del semestre.

Invitaría a Kurapika, pero no somos tan cercanos todavía.

25/04/20XX

Alguien llamó a la policía. ¡Ni siquiera teníamos la música tan alto!

Aun así, la fiesta no fue la gran cosa. Uvogin se enfermó, así que no pudo venir. Fue un día pésimo.

10/05/20XX

Mañana tengo que hacer un trabajo con Kurapika. Iremos a la biblioteca a hacerlo.

Preferiría que hiciéramos la tarea en mi casa, pero me dijo que no. Que porque sus padres no lo dejan ir a casas de otras niñas, solo.

Mínimo le fuera a hacer algo.

11/05/20XX

Pasé una de las mayores vergüenzas de mi vida, justo enfrente de Kurapika. Me vino el período y toda la falda de mi uniforme se manchó. Él me prestó su abrigo para taparme. Ya lo metí en la lavadora.

Yo sigo queriéndome morir. Aunque fue muy amable, no me dijo nada más que:

“No te preocupes, puede pasarle a cualquiera.”

El problema es que YO NO SOY CUALQUIERA.

12/05/20XX

Le fui a dejar su abrigo a su casa. Su madre me invitó a entrar, no quería, pero ella insistió. A pesar de eso, fue muy amable conmigo.

Había varias fotos de Kurapika y su familia en las paredes. Parece ser muy cercano a ellos. Nada que ver conmigo y mis padres. Cada quien hace con su vida lo que quiere supongo.

Me invitó a comer con ellos otro día, solo acepté por cortesía, pero no creo volver.

21/05/20XX

Mis padres empezaron a pelear. Que un dinero se perdió…

23/05/20XX

Kurapika me dijo que le gustaba hablar conmigo. Casi me echo a correr. Aunque creo que no le gusto de esa manera.

Es una lástima, pero no importa. He empezado a salir con Tserriednich de último año, es rico así que ya no tengo que pedirles a mis padres. Puedo tomar el dinero de lo Hui Guo Rou sin preocupaciones.

Sé que a Tserriednich le gusta Theta, su compañera de clases, y que solo está conmigo porque soy bonita y para darle celos a la otra tonta.

27/05/20XX

Mandé a los chicos a investigar a Theta, ella también está enamorada del raro de Tserriednich. ¡Qué asco!

Pero igual no lo voy a dejar ir hasta que me consiga a otro con la misma capacidad económica que él.

29/05/20XX

Kurapika ha empezado a salir con Neon de primer año. La odio con todo mi ser. ¿Por qué está encima de él todo el tiempo? Ya no puedo acercarme a él sin que ella salte a quejarse.

07/06/20XX

Halkenburg el hermano de Tserriednich me empezó a llamar.

Quiere que deje de gastarme su dinero, mínimo no fueran multimillonarios. Ni que se les fuera a terminar por comprarme unos pantalones.

10/06/20XX

Los vi besarse.

Me dolió mucho.

Pensé que yo le gustaba.

Kurapika, quiero hablarte otra vez.

13/06/20XX

Neon terminó con Kurapika, pero él está muy triste. Nos tocó hacer una tarea, pero esta vez nos toca hacerla con Blaise, nuestra compañera de clases.

15/06/20XX

Blaise solo nos entregó su parte y se fue, me dejó sola con Kurapika. En lugar de terminar con la tarea, me puse a darle ánimos.

No me gusta verlo así.

05/07/20XX

Theta le dijo a Tserriednich que le gusta y el imbécil me dejó. Mi monedero se fue…

Pero no me importa, ya encontraré otro.

10/07/20XX

Oito no ha regresado de la escuela. Ya la he buscado por todas partes con las arañas, pero no aparece… me estoy preocupando.

Ella no es de las que se va de repente.

21/07/20XX

Hoy fue el funeral de mi hermana…

Oito, donde quiera que esté tu alma. Por favor, cuídame. Tengo miedo.

La policía no hace nada, pero creo que mi padre sabe quién mató a Oito… solo no quiere decirlo.

25/07/20XX

Por fin me atreví a decirle a Kurapika que me gusta… pero me dijo que no se sentía listo para una nueva relación. Aunque no me negó sus sentimientos por mí.

Te quiero Kurapika. Eres la única persona que me queda.

30/07/20XX

Padre ha dicho que nos iremos de viaje en unas semanas, pero solo me dijo que guardara algunas cosas en mi mochila.

Algo no está bien.

05/08/20XX

Kurapika me ha besado.

♥️♥️♥️

Jamás me han besado de esa manera. Me gustas mucho Kurapika.

06/07/20XX

Mi madre me levantó súper temprano esta mañana. Fue tan de repente que no pude guardar casi nada para el viaje.

* * *

Kuroro miró por el retrovisor a su padre, estaba conduciendo, pero tenía la mirada ida. Su madre no paraba de rezar en silencio. Podía intuir lo que estaba pasando. Nunca iba a regresar la familia Lucilfer.

Agarró su teléfono y lo desbloqueó, abrió la aplicación de Notas y empezó una nueva.

_Kurapika,_

_Quiero que sepas que eres todo lo que yo siempre he querido en esta vida. Fue muy corta, pero jamás me voy a olvidar de ti._

_Es muy pronto para decirte que te amo, pero también es muy pronto para morir. Así que déjame decírtelo._

_Te amo Kurapika, con todo mi corazón._

_Cada palabra que intercambiamos alguna vez se mantiene en mi mente, día y noche pienso en ti._

_Y mis últimos pensamientos son para ti también._

Terminó de teclear, cerró la aplicación y abrió la configuración del celular. Pensó en quitar la contraseña por completo, pero prefirió dejarla. Era 0404. Mejor guardó su teléfono en un sobre improvisado hecho con las hojas de su cuaderno.

_Para Kurapika Kurta, casa 92, calle Lukso._

_De Kuroro Lucilfer._

Escribió por fuera, y dentro le puso una nota.

_Es tu cumpleaños._

Lo guardó en su mochila. Entonces sintió como se detenía el auto de repente. Su padre sacó un arma de la guantera, el primer disparo fue a su madre. Él miró a Kuroro por el retrovisor, ella solo tragó en seco. – “Lo siento.” – Él se giró y le apuntó.

“¡ESPERA, POR FAVOR! ¡PAPÁ!” – Trató de protegerse con los brazos, pero era demasiado tarde. Una única bala fue necesaria para terminar con la chica que alguna vez fue Kuroro Lucilfer.

El último disparo fue para su padre.

* * *

Kurapika llegaba temprano a la escuela todos los días, ese día había traído unas flores. Las tenía en su mochila, probablemente ya estuvieran bastante aplastadas, pero no quería que nadie supiera que iba a pedirle a Kuroro, la chica más popular de la escuela, que fuera su novia.

La esperó todo el día, pero ella no llegó. Le preguntó a su grupo de amigos donde estaba, pero ninguno sabía la respuesta. No sabría lo que le había pasado a la azabache hasta dos semanas después, cuando encontraron el auto de los Lucilfer con sus cadáveres dentro.

La policía tocó su puerta un sábado por la noche, solo abrió porque sus padres no estaban en casa. Se veía fatal, sus ojos marrones estaban inflamados y ojerosos. Ni siquiera se había molestado en peinarse o bañarse por unos días. – “¿Se encuentra Kurapika Kurta?”

“Soy yo.”

“Esto tenía tu nombre… Mis más sinceras condolencias.” – Dijo el agente y se fue dejándole un pequeño paquete hecho con las hojas de un cuaderno.

La letra era de Kuroro, entonces lo abrió. Un celular y una nota. Desbloqueó el teléfono, casi no tenía batería. Corrió a su habitación y lo puso a cargar. No espero a que se cargara por completo.

Pensó en qué ver primero, si ella se lo había dejado es porque tenía permiso, ¿verdad?

Decidió ver el historial de aplicaciones, las últimas fueron la configuración y las notas. Se metió a la última, tenía contraseña, entonces probó con su cumpleaños otra vez. Funcionó. Había varias carpetas, en una estaba su diario, en otra cosas de la escuela y la última tenía su nombre.

Abrió la primera, había por lo menos tres años de la vida de Kuroro dentro de su diario. Leyó las más recientes. Tenía anotado su primer y último beso. Entró a la que tenía su nombre. Solo había una nota, una pequeña carta.

_Yo también te amo, Kuroro Lucilfer._

_Siempre lo haré._

**Author's Note:**

> Quería escribir algo sad, porque estaba escuchando la banda sonora de Las Vírgenes Suicidas. Hace rato quería hacer algo parecido. Básicamente, los padres de Kuroro le debían dinero a alguien peligroso y como pago secuestraron y mataron a Oito. Turbio, lo sé, pero era la familia del Chrollo. ¿Qué esperaban?


End file.
